Sexuality (Season 1)
*'Gastmentor:' Naya Rivera und Heather Morris *'Wochenaufgabe:' Do You Wanna Touch? *'Musikvideo:' Like A Virgin *'Gewinner der Wochenaufgabe:' Charlie *'Eliminiert:' Lia Episode Erzähler: In der letzten Folge von „Glee: Star Rising“. 14 Teilnehmer kämpfen um eine Rolle in der Serie „Glee“. Dabei müssen sie ihren Mentoren und Ryan Murphy überzeugen, dass er für sie eine Rolle schreiben kann. Am Ende waren es Lucy, Gianni und Josh, die noch einmal vor Ryan performen musste. Alle waren sehr gut in ihrer Präsentation doch leider musste Josh nach Hause fahren. Und dass ist soweit alles, was ihr Wissen müsst bei „Glee: Star Rising“. -Lia, Dean, Charlie und Lilly befinden sich in der Küche und bereiten das Mittagessen vor- Lia: Die letzte Woche war schon hart, oder? Dean: Oh ja. Mir tut nur Josh leid. Er musste als erster gehen. Gut… Keiner von uns hätte das verdient, aber ich finde, wir haben ihn einfach wie Dreck in der Woche behandelnd. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Confession Cam Dean: Wir haben Josh in der ersten Woche wirklich richtig dreckig behandelt. Wir haben ihn ignoriert und mit ihm nicht einmal geredet. Mir tut das total leid. -Lilly stellt ein paar Sachen auf die Kochinsel- Lilly: Ja. Und ich denke nicht, dass er freiwillig mit uns in Kontakt bleiben möchte. So wie wir mit ihm umgegangen sind. Charlie: Ihr habt vielleicht sorgen. Hallo??? Wir sind in einem Wettkampf. Kann man halt nichts ändern. Confession Cam Charlie: Hallo??? Das ist nur ein Typ. Für mich ein Konkurrent wenig im Wettkampf und einer wenig, der mir die Mädchen ausspannen kann. Confession Cam Lilly: Was ging mit Charlie denn ab? Ich konnte ihn von Anfang nicht leiden. Und jetzt erst recht nicht. Lia: Geht es eigentlich noch? -Robert kommt rein- Sheila: Leute… Robert ist da. -Die Teilnehmer versammeln sich auf dem Sofa- Robert: So. Es ist schade, dass Josh die Gruppe letzte Woche verlassen musste, doch der Wettkampf muss schließlich weitergehen. Dann wollen wir mal die zweite Woche anpacken. Das Thema dieser Woche lautet… Sexuality. Charlie: Awesome. Confession Cam Charlie: Diese Woche habe ich so gut wie gewonnen. Ich bin der heißeste Junge im ganzen Raum. Das kann ich diese Woche auch sehr gut zeigen. Robert: Das Lied für diese Woche lautet… Do You Wanna Touch in der Glee Version. Hier habt die Textzeilen geteilt in 13 Teile. Teilt ihn unter euch auf. Bereitet Choreographie und dann sehen wir uns morgen im Chorraum. Den Song trägt ihr vor mir und zwei weiteren besonderen Gastmentoren vor. -Robert geht und lässt die Teilnehmer alleine zurück- Logan: Ich möchte gerne… Ich möchte gerne Zeile 10 haben. Charlie: Die möchte aber ich auch haben. Logan: Tja Pech, dass ich die Zeile als erste genannt habe. Mary: Jungs, beruhigt euch. Das bringt nichts. Alexander: Spielt doch „Schere, Stein, Papier“. Wer als Erster drei Runden gewinnt, bekommt die Songzeile. -Logan und Charlie nicken und spielen drei Runden. Charlie gewinnt das Spiel.- Charlie: Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich die Liedzeile bekomme, wenn ich es will. -Etwas später beim Training der Choreographie für die Wochenaufgabe- Lucy: Was haltet ihr alle davon, wenn wir uns in Pärchen zusammenschließen. Gianni: Das ist eine gute Idee, aber dann wäre einer von uns alleine… Sophie: Stimmt. Was kann man denn da machen? Ich meine… wäre schon doof. Und zu dritt sowas? Jonas: Man könnte schon einer dreier Gruppe machen, nur müsste dann jeder einverstanden sein. -Nikki kommt rein- Nikki: ich könnte euch eventuell helfen. *lächelt* Demi… kommst du bitte mal rein. -Die Teilnehmer warten gespannt und staunen als Demi McGregor, die Gewinner von X Factor, durch die Türe kommt.- Sheila: Oh mein Gott… Träume ich etwa gerade? Confession Cam Sheila: Demi McGregor… Wirklich? Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Sie ist mein Idol. Demi: Hey Leute. Ich bin Demi McGregor und werde bei Nikki ein Art Praktikum absolvieren und vielleicht auch mit etwas Glück bei ihr mein erstes Album aufnehmen. Und wenn ihr Glück habt auch mit einen von euch. Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen? Confession Cam Nikki: Demi ist wirklich nett und dass sie den Teilnehmern gleich ihre Hilfe anbot. Ich weiß ja nicht. Eigentlich spricht dies gegen die Regel. Aber was der Boss nicht weiß, macht ihn schließlich auch nicht heiß. Hoffe ich zumindest. Sheila: Klar kannst du uns helfen, Demi. Also wir sollen eine Nummer für morgen vorbereiten und stellen erschrocken fest, dass wir ein Mädchen zu wenig sind. Confession Cam Luna: Wie… ein Mädchen zu wenig… Wenn dann sind wir ein Junge zu wenig. Oder haben die etwas geplant, dass sie zwei Mädchen für die Wochenaufgabe „paaren“ wollen? Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass ich es bin. Da mache ich freiwillig nie im Leben mit. Demi: Klar. Kein Problem für mich. Confession Cam Demi: Alle sind so nett. Und klar helfe ich Jonas aus, damit er auch eine faire Chance hat zu gewinnen. Doch dieses Mädchen Sophie… Sie ist… besonders. -Nikki geht und lässt die Teilnehmer als auch Demi für den Song für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten.- -Am nächsten Morgen im Chorraum- -Robert betritt den Raum.- Robert: Hallo Leute. Heute ist es soweit. Ihr bekommt das erste Glee-Pärchen vor die Augen. Zwei, die es sehr schwer hatten zusammen zu kommen und jemand der während der dritten Staffel einen schweren Schritt gemacht hat. -Naya und Heather betreten den Raum- Robert: Naya Rivera und Heather Morris. Naya & Heather: Hey. Schön euch alle kennen lernen zu dürfen. Heather: In Sexuality geht es nicht nur darum, zu zeigen, dass man sexy sein kann, sondern dass man auch fähig ist, mit Leuten mit demselben Geschlecht zusammen zu arbeiten. Robert: Sie haben diese Woche an „Do You Wanna Touch“ gearbeitet. Naya: Großartig. Dann zeigt es mal, was ihr daraus gemacht habt. -Die Teilnehmer stellen die Stühle beiseite und stellen sich in Pärchen auf.- Demi und Jonas: We've been here too long tryin' to get along Pretending that you're, oh, so shy '-Demi küsst Jonas auf die Wange. Jonas wird rot.-' Dean und Lia: I'm a natural man doin' all I can My temperature is runnin' high '-Dean zieht Lia dabei in eine enge Umarmung.-' Mary und Logan: Friday night no one in sight And we got so much to share '-Schauen sich sexy in die Augen, wobei Mary den direkten Augenkontakt meidet.-' Charlie und Lilly: Talkin's fine if you got the time I ain't got the time to spare '-Charlie klatscht Lilly auf den Po. Lilly schaut Charlie kurz danach ärgerlich an.-' Alle: Do you wanna touch? Yeah Do you wanna touch? Yeah Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah Do you wanna touch? Yeah Do you wanna touch? Yeah Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah My my my my my Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Sophie und Gianni: 'Every growin' boy needs a little joy All you do is sit and stare '-Sophie fasst Gianni mutig in den Schritt. Wird aber dabei dennoch rot.-''' '''Lucy und Luna: Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please Run your fingers through' my hair '-Lucy geht dabei auf Luna zu, fährt mit ihren Händen durch Lunas Haar und küsst sie dann.-' Alexander: My my my whiskey and rye Don't it make you feel so fine? '-Tut so, als würde er aus einem Whiskeyglas nach seiner Songzeile singen.-' Sheila: Right or wrong, don't it turn you on? Can't you see we're wastin' time? '-Läuft sexy auf Alexander zu und nimmt ihm das Whiskeyglas ab.-' Alle: '''Do you wanna touch? Yeah Do you wanna touch? Yeah Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah Do you wanna touch? Yeah Do you wanna touch? Yeah Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah oh yeah -Robert, Naya und Heather klatschen Beifall.- -Nach dem Lied setzen sich die Teilnehmer wieder auf die platzierten Stühle und warten auf das Urteil der Gastmentoren.- Heather: Leute, das war der Wahnsinn. Allerdings müssen wir leider ein paar Kleinigkeiten wirklich bemängeln. So sehr es uns auch schmerzt. Naya: Ihr ward wirklich alle großartig, aber dennoch habt ihr alle offen gezeigt, dass es euch schwer fällt, Sexuality zu zeigen. Dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Sheila, Alexander, Luna, Lilly, Logan, Dean, Lia und Jonas. Ihr habt sehr offen gezeigt, dass euch das Thema dieser Woche nicht gefällt. Ihr seid bei bestimmten Aktionen rot geworden oder seid zurückgeschreckt. Das darf nicht sein, wenn ihr bei Glee mitspielt. Heather: Sophie… Du hast Gianni in den Schritt gefasst und bist rot geworden. Dennoch bist du nach der Berührung nicht zurückgeschreckt. Lucy. Dir muss ich den Respekt aussprechen. Du hast ohne zu zögern Luna geküsst. Sehr mutig von dir. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion gehabt. Naya: Gianni. Dir auch ein dickes Lob von mir. Du hast die Aktion von Sophie super gelassen genommen und nicht einmal die Miene verzogen. Gute Leistung. Charlie. Ich kann dasselbe nur auch an dich richten. Robert: So ihr beiden… Wen werdet ihr als Gewinner wählen? Heather: Ich glaube, da müssen wir beide uns noch einmal schnell beraten. -Heather und Naya gehen etwas zur Seite und tuscheln. Beide kehren nach 5 Minuten zur Gruppe zurück.- Heather: Okay. Naya und ich haben uns entschieden und am Ende entscheiden wir uns für… -Kamera wechselt zwischen Sophie, Lucy, Gianni und Charlie.- Naya: Charlie. -Charlie lächelt und nickt.- Confession Cam Charlie: Strike. Ich habe es doch gewusst, dass es nur einen hotten Jungen in diesem Raum gibt. Robert: Glückwunsch Charlie. Das bedeutet, dass du eine Einzelunterrichtsstunde mit Naya und Heather hast sowie einen besonderen Auftritt in dem Musikvideo, welches wäre… Heather: Like A Virign von Glee. -Die Teilnehmer jubeln und schreien.- Robert: Diese Woche findet keine Choreographie mit Zach statt. Wir sehen uns beim Dreh vom Musikvideo. -Vocals mit Nikki- Charlie: I was beat incomplete; I'd been had, I was sad and blue Nikki: Sehr gut Charlie. Du kannst gehen. Confession Cam Nikki: Charlie hat sich verändert. Stimmlich meine ich. Die erste Aufnahme war sogar ein Volltreffer. Luna: But you made me feel; Yeah, you made me feel, shiny and new Nikki: Das muss ein wenig mehr sexy klingen. Im Moment hört es sich an, als würdest du es einfach so runtersingen. -Luna nickt und versucht es noch einmal.- Nikki: Das war gut. -Luna lächelt und geht.- Confession Cam Luna: Ich war noch so von der Wochenaufgabe geschockt. Lucy hat mich einfach geküsst und… ich habe das nicht erwartet. Aber das schwört nach Rache. Mal sehen, wann ich die bekomme. -Videodreh mit Erik- Erik: Hallo Leute. Heute drehen wir das Video zu „Like A Virgin“ von Glee. Ihr befindet euch auf einer Party und jeder findet sich etwas später als Pärchen in einem anderen Raum wieder. Soweit verstanden? -Alle nicken.- Erik: Okay. Dann fangen wir mal an. -Man fängt an zu drehen.- Erik: Cut. Alexander… du musst bei der Berührung sicher wirken. Nicht die Hand wegziehen als würdest du dir diese verbrennen. Robert: Alexander wirkt sehr verunsichert und ängstlich. Nikki: Ja. Aber wir sollten erst einmal abwarten, was die anderen so machen. -Bei Charlie und Luna. Charlie und Luna tänzeln durch den Raum. Dabei berühren sich beide und schauen sich anzüglich an.- Zach: Charlie und Luna leisten hier sehr gute Arbeit. Robert: Dass muss man ihnen wirklich lassen. Nikki: Trotzdem müssen wir einen genauen Blick auf das Musikvideo werfen. -Musikvideo- '''Alexander und Sheila: I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through Didn't know how lost I was Until I found you '-Alexander hebt Sheila auf seine Hüfte. Sheila erschrickt leicht dabei.-' Charlie und Luna: Lia und Jonas: I was beat incomplete I'd been had, I was sad and blue But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel, shiny and new '-Charlie und Luna tänzeln durch den Raum, berühren sich dabei und schauen sich anzüglich an. Lia und Jonas befinden sich gerade im Flur und verschwinden dann in ein leeres Zimmer.-' Alle: Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine '-Alle Teilnehmer liegen als Pärchen auf den Betten in den einzelnen Zimmern.-' Lucy und Sophie: Gonna give you all my love, girl My fear is fading fast Been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last '-Beide küssen sich.-' Lilly und Gianni: Lia und Jonas: You're so fine and you're mine Make me strong, yeah, you make me bold Oh, your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was getting cold '- Lilly und Gianni liegen küssend im Bett und berühren sich. Lia und Jonas sind im Nachbarraum und spielen Poker. Dabei küssen sie sich dann.-' Alle: Like a virgin, hey Touched for the very first time Like a virgin With your heartbeat Next to mine '-Man sieht alle Teilnehmer wie sie sich küssen.-' Dean und Mary: Logan und Demi: You're so fine and you're mine I'll be yours 'til the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide '-Dean und Mary sieht man kuschelnd auf dem Bett und ihre schüchternen Blicke. Logan und Demi befinden sich auf einem anderem Zimmer und tanzen eng beieinander.-' Alle: Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Like a virgin With your heartbeat Next to mine Like a virgin, like a virgin Feels so good inside When you hug me And your heartbeats, and you love me '-Am Ende sieht man alle Teilnehmer, wie sie sich wieder im Wohnzimmer beim Flaschendrehen treffen. Jeder schaut jeden an und grinst.-' -Bekanntgabe der Bottom Three- Confession Cam Lilly: Oh mein Gott. Jetzt würden wir wieder einmal erfahren, wer in der Bottom war und wer um das Weiterkommen fürchten muss. Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich muss. Nikki: Diese Woche war das Thema Sexuality. Und diese Woche ist es uns drei sehr schwer gefallen zu entscheiden, wer weiter ist und wer nicht. Robert: Da sich aber Sheila diese Woche am meisten angestrengt hat, obwohl sie in diesem Aufgabengebiet total unerfahren war, ist sie die erste auf der Call Back Liste. Zach: Ebenso wie… Charlie, Lucy, Luna, Sophie, Alexander, Jonas, Gianni, Logan und Dean. Ihr seid auch alle für die nächste Woche dabei. Wenn es auch nur sehr eng war. -Die genannten Teilnehmer gehen von der Bühne und wünschen den gebliebenen Dreien Glück.- Nikki: Das bedeutet, dass Lia, Mary und Lilly heute vor Ryan performen müssen. Confession Cam Mary: Ich soll vor Ryan auftreten. Dafür bin ich noch nicht soweit. Ich schaffe das auf keinen Fall. Das ganz sicher nicht. Zach: Lia. Du singst heute „Get It Right“ von Glee. Mary: Great. Robert: Lilly. Dein Song ist „My Man“ aus Funny Girl. Lilly: Awesome. Confession Cam Lilly: Mit diesem Song kann ich Ryan auf alle Fälle zeigen, dass ich für Glee geeignet bin. Ich werde heute Abend die Bühne rocken. Nikki: Mary. Dein Song heute Abend ist „Tear Drops On My Guitar“ von Taylor Swift. -Mary nickt.- Zach: Na auf. Jetzt geht üben. Wir drücken euch die Daumen. -Die drei Teilnehmer nicken und verlassen den Raum.- -Die Jury klatscht abermals.- Ryan: Das war sehr schön, Mary. Also sag mir warum du hier bist. Mary: Ich habe diese Woche nicht gezeigt, dass ich es verdient habe hier zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hat mich das Thema ein wenig abgeschreckt. Ryan: Das darf dir in der Serie nicht passieren. Das weißt du hoffentlich. -Mary nickt und verlässt die Bühne.- -Die Entscheidung- Robert: Also. Dann wollen wir mal schauen, wer gehen muss. Was ist mit Lia? Ryan: Lia ist schon ein besonders Mädchen. Schreibt ihre eigenen Songs, hat ein starkes Selbstbewusstsein, aber… ich kann mir nicht gerade einen Charakter für sie in Glee vorstellen beziehungsweise fällt es mir sehr, sehr schwer. Nikki: Ja. Bei den Tonaufnahmen brauchte sie auch mehrere Versuche bis das ganze so klang, dass man es nehmen konnte. -Im Gruppenraum im Haus- Lia: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich gehen muss. Ich habe mich beim Singen ein paar Mal versungen und ich denke, ich habe nicht alles gezeigt, was ich kann. -Wieder im Auditorium- -Ryan nickte- Ryan: Was ist mit Lilly? Robert: Ich finde sie ist ein großartiges Mädchen. Sie hat potential, dass man erwecken muss. Ryan: Ehrlich gesagt, sehe ich im Moment auch einen Charakter für sie. -Im Gruppenraum im Haus- Lilly: Ich hoffe, dass ich weiter bin. Ryan hat mir gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich schon einen Charakter für mich sieht. Ich hoffe auch, dass dies ein gutes Omen ist. -Wieder im Auditorium- Ryan: Und Mary? Nikki: Mary braucht mehr Selbstvertrauen, was aber nicht allzu schwer sein sollte, es zu wecken. Ich denke, sie wäre auch gut für Glee. -Im Gruppenraum im Haus- Mary: Ich bin total nervös. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht, was ich denken soll. -Im Auditorium- Ryan: Das denke ich ebenfalls. Also haben wir uns entschieden, wer gehen muss. Robert: Ich denke, leider ja. -Nikki und Zach nicken traurig.- Zach: So traurig es auch ist. -wenig später hängt Robert die Liste aus und geht zu den Teilnehmern.- Robert: Hey. Die Liste hängt aus… Also geht und schaut sie euch an. -Robert geht wieder- -Die drei letzten Teilnehmer umarmten sich und gehen dann getrennt voneinander zur Liste.- Confession Cam Lilly: Wenn ich gehen muss, dann mit dem Gedanken, dass ich etwas Großartiges geschafft habe. -Lilly wirft einen Blick auf die Liste und lächelt.- Confession Cam Mary: Es wäre schade, wenn ich gleich nach der zweiten Woche gehen muss. Immerhin hatte ich noch viel mehr, was ich zeigen will und kann. -Mary wirft einen Blick auf die Liste und hält sich die Hand vor dem Mund.- Confession Cam Lia: Wenn ich gehen muss, dann mit dem Gefühl, dass ich meinem Ziel einen Schritt näher war. Und wer weiß. Vielleicht ebnete es mir neue Möglichkeiten. Immerhin habe ich ja nicht mein Gespartes umsonst ausgegeben. Jedenfalls hoffte ich es. -Lia wirft einen Blick auf die Liste und schaut erschrocken weg.- Die restlichen Teilnehmer kommen rein und umarmen Lia. Lilly: Ich finde es so schade, dass du gehen musst. Confession Cam Lia: Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe schon geahnt, dass ich gehen musste. Aber trotzdem weiß ich, dass es eine gute Idee war, mich bei Glee: Star Rising zu bewerben. Und ehrlich gesagt, bereute ich es nicht, da ich mit einer wunderbaren Erfahrung nach Hause ging. -Keep Holding On – Lia- There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through Kategorie:Season One